1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clippers and strippers generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel clipper/stripper with an attached stabilizer structure.
2. Background Art
While the present invention is described with reference primarily to its use as a nail clipper, it will be understood that it is applicable, as well, to any situation in which it is desired to clip off the end of something or to strip one material from another material. For example, the clipper/stripper of the present invention may be employed to sever a portion of a fishing line or it may be used to strip insulation from a length of wire.
Nail clippers are widely used to shorten and shape fingernails and toenails. Such nail clippers typically include a generally U-shaped spring member having its proximal ends attached together and having parallel cutting edges formed at the distal, open end of the spring member. In use, the length of fingernail or toenail to be clipped is inserted between the cutting edges and the proximal end of a cam lever is pressed toward the proximal ends of the spring member to force the cutting edges together. The spring member and the cam lever have approximately equal lengths such that the distal ends thereof can be grasped by the thumb and forefinger of a user and pressed together.
A major disadvantage of such an arrangement is that the distal ends of the spring member and the cam lever are typically rather narrow, thus making the nail clipper somewhat difficult to control. This may result in a nail being cut longer than desired, but this deficiency can be corrected by making another cut. A more serious problem results when the nail is cut too short which can be painful for a few days. Also, lack of control can lead to trouble in properly shaping the nail.
Similarly, conventional methods of severing a portion of a fishing line or stripping insulation from a wire usually involve using a knife or like item. This has the disadvantage of posing a risk of injury to the user of the knife.
The disadvantages of conventional nail clippers have been recognized and attempts to overcome these disadvantages have been described in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,966, issued Dec. 21, 1976, to Sartore, and titled COMBINATION NAIL CLIPPER, CLIPPING RECEPTACLE AND REMOVABLE FRONT LID, describes a nail clipper that includes, in pertinent respects, loops attached to the proximal ends of the upper and lower members of the nail clipper into which loops fingers of the user are inserted.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 344,366, to Soriano, and titled NAIL CUTTER, shows a nail clipper that has pads formed on the proximal ends of the upper and lower ends thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,960, issued Jan. 31, 1995, to Tottenham, and titled NAIL CLIPPER, describes a nail clipper similar, in pertinent respects, to the nail clipper described in the ""966 patent above.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,025, issued Jul. 2, 1996, to Albone, and titled NAIL CLIPPER WITH INDEX FINGER HOLDER, describes a nail clipper that has one of a variety of finger holders attached to the lower surface of the nail clipper and co-axial with the major axis of the nail clipper, into which finger holder an index finger of the user is inserted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,826, issued Feb. 16, 1999, to Lewan, and titled NAIL CLIPPER GRIPPING AID, describes a nail clipper gripping aid that comprises a guide attached to the lower side of the lower member of the nail clipper, the guide being co-axial with the lower member and having at least one opening for the insertion therethrough of at least one finger of the user.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a clipper/stripper that has a stabilizing structure attached thereto, the stabilizing structure being securely graspable by a user of the clipper/stripper.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a clipper/stripper that permits improved control of the clipper/stripper.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a clipper/stripper that can be economically and easily manufactured.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such a clipper/stripper that can be used to trim toenails and fingernails.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide such a clipper/stripper that can be used to cut objects such as severing a portion of a fishing line.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide such a clipper/stripper that can be used to strip one material from another material, such as insulation from a wire.
It is yet an additional object of the invention to provide such a clipper/stripper that is naturally comfortable when held in use.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.
The present invention achieves the above objects, among others, by providing, in a preferred embodiment, a clipper/stripper, comprising: a generally V-shaped spring member; opposed cutting edges formed on distal ends of legs of said V-shaped spring member at a distal, open end of said spring member; a cam lever having a distal end attached near said distal, open end of said spring member, such that pressing proximal ends of said spring member and said cam lever together causes said cutting edges to close, thus severing a portion of an item placed therebetween or stripping one material from another; and a cylindrical stabilizing structure attached near said proximal end of said spring member and extending generally horizontally orthogonally from a major axis of said clipper/stripper and generally parallel to said cutting edges.